syncthecityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tools
Business Modelling/Analysis Business Model Canvas - http://businessmodelgeneration.com/downloads/business_model_canvas_poster.pdf Your business model, in one page. Great way to really get to understand what makes your business tick. Lean Canvas - http://leanstack.com Version of the business model canvas, designed for lean startup business (i.e. launch fast, iterate). Design UI Tools Moqups - https://moqups.com/ - allows two active projects for free. Source Code Repositories and Version Control Many free and hosted solutions exist for version control and source code repositories. '''GITHub - [https://github.com/ https://github.com]''' GitHub is a web-based repository hosting service, offering distributed version control and the source code management functionality of Git. GitHub provides a graphical user interface and mobile integration. It also provides additional collaborative features including bug tracking, wikis and task management. GitHub is very popular in the open source community, with over 3.4 million users and offers both a free and paid for service. '''Bitbucket - [https://bitbucket.org/ https://bitbucket.org]''' Bitbucket is a web-based repository hosting service written in Python and implemting the Django web framework. Bitbucket supports repositories using either Mercurial or Git. Bitbucket is very similar to GitHub, and offers both a free and paid for service. The free service limits to 5 members in a repository, although this can be increased by inviting new users, e.g. a team of 8 invites three new members to Bitbucket, all 8 members can access the repository. Hosting your app '''Windows Azure''' - http://azure.microsoft.com/en-gb/pricing/free-trial/ £125 free trial with no credit card or ongoing charges, hosting natively for asp.net, node, php, ruby all the things. Can deploy websites direct and automatically from git. Ask mentor Brian Norman if you want any help or advice Launch Page / Website Market Research '''OnePulse - http://www.onepulse.com''' Instant market research. Sign up and you can get 100 responses to three questions for free within a couple of minutes. Videos / Presentations '''Prezi - http://prezi.com''' Prezi is a cloud-based presentation package which enables a team of users to collaborate together. Prezi can also be downloaded to mobile devices such as the iPad. '''Google Drive - https://www.google.com/drive''' Google Drive is the home of Google Docs, Sheets and Slides, a clouse based office suite enabling excellent collaboration between team members. Google Drive is free to use, but users are required to have a Google account. It is important to also note that files shared publicly on Google Drive are available to web search engines. Domains Mapping & Location '''CartoDB http://www.cartodb.com''' Visualize and analize location data like google spreadsheet but for maps. Free entry level available that will work for your prototypes. '''Mapbox http://www.mapbox.com''' Brilliant service offering web and mobile mapping based on OpenStreetMap data. Allows complete customization of the map styling including themed and branded maps, checkout there mapping tool called [https://www.mapbox.com/mapbox-studio/ MapboxStudio] Team Communication and Sharing '''Slack - http://www.slack.com ''' A great free tool for team communications, easier for chat and updates than skype and can quickly be linked into sourcecode checkins, build results and tonnes of other systems Text Analytics, Sentiment Analysis, Image Analysis (Barcode, OCR...) '''IDOLOnDemand -[http://www.slack.com/ http://www.idolondemand.com]''' A free platform of easy to use APIs for web and mobile development. Analyse text, images, and audio. Store and search content. Find concepts in your data! =